


Royally Screwed

by Ackermission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ereri Writing Prompts, Fairytale prompt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, assassin cult titans, eren and levi are kings, inspired by Brothers Grimm and modern day fairytales, with way too many twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackermission/pseuds/Ackermission
Summary: King Levi gets a genius idea to persuade his stubborn cousin to come back home. It involves the handsome king Eren of Maria. Naturally, nothing goes according to plan.Or,Magic, mayhem and ereri- a fairytale that's more brothers Grimm than Disney.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY posting this baby of mine, please be kind!

The sun had set a few hours ago.

  
It was an especially dark night since storm clouds obscured the moon and stars, and the Marian countryside was deserted. Unlike the crowded capital city, most people here lived on their farmlands and it was isolated enough that each farm was out of sight of the other.

  
A clump of skeletal trees here and there completed the gloomy, barely-illuminated picture.

  
The night was utterly still and the air was heavy. It was the calm before the storm. A single fork of lightning later, it began to rain.

Old wives’ tales almost always said that a rainy night was a bad time to be outdoors.  
So when it began raining that night, everyone who wasn't already indoors ran for shelter.  
Everyone except a lone rider on a mud path, that was.

Said man appeared to be a fairly well-off farmer. He wore thick, clean clothing and was mounted on a robust horse, which he rode cautiously. But luck was not on his side- soon after passing a village, the horse struggled to move ahead. It seemed like it was sinking into the ground. With a jolt, the rider realized that he was in a patch of quicksand. He needed to get out before his horse was fully sunk!

  
A quick rummage through his satchel revealed that he had no rope or anything that could help. He was far enough away from civilization that no one could hear him if he shouted. By now, his horse was half-sunken and panicking, flailing around and causing itself and its rider to be sucked in faster.

The rider was adamant, however. He couldn't allow himself to die so soon! He had to do something, anything, to return to his family tonight.

  
He pulled everything out of his satchel in desperation. Books, a few vials, a hunk of meat and some more books- and only the top of his horse’s back was still free. The mud pulled at his legs and he yanked them out.

  
He was going to die but he shouldn't, not tonight, not when his little son was waiting so anxiously for him to come home.

  
So he did the only thing he could. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, “HELP! I'M IN QUICKSAND!”

  
Twice more he had to yell before the wind picked up and a frayed rope-end fell into his hands.

The man didn't question it. He grabbed and held on to the rope for dear life. As soon as he had secured his end, someone (or many someones, judging by the strength of the pull) tugged on the other end.

  
“Listen up. You're close to the edge of the quicksand patch and you can make it if you jump to your right, okay?” a slightly raspy male voice said. “So jump when I tell you to.”  
The rider nodded and held the rope tighter.  
It suddenly pulled taut and he was thrown forward.

  
“Jump NOW!” his saviour said and the rider did so. He found himself on steady ground.  
He stood up and faced the other man, who was cloaked from head to toe and had a hood covering his face.

  
“You saved my life. Thank you, kind stranger.” the rider said in gratitude and relief.

  
The robed man gave a solemn nod. “You are welcome. But I want something in return.”

  
“Name it and it’s yours.”

  
“You are a nobleman, then.” the man said, lifting his head. The hood still concealed his face perfectly. The rider bowed in acknowledgement, waiting for the man to continue.

“I want the first person who greets you once you reach your destination.”

The rider thought for a moment. The men that guarded his gates were usually the first persons to greet him when he returned from his regular outings. He could always appoint a new guard in their stead. But he hesitated.  
“What do you want them for?”

  
The robed man was quick to respond. “Do not worry, they will be treated well and taught the finest of fighting skills. As long as he stays with us, he will be invincible.”

The rider looked at him curiously. “Pardon the question, but what are you?”

  
“I’m human, if that’s what you’re asking.” The robed man finally pulled off his hood, revealing a middle-aged man with deep wrinkles around his eyes and sand-colored hair cut neatly. “My name is Eren Kruger. I’m recruiting for the Titans.”

“The.... Titans…” the rider stumbled backwards in shock. “You don’t mean..?”  
“The cult of invincible assassins?” Eren Kruger smiled. “Yes. I am one of them.”

  
The rider’s green-grey eyes were comically wide behind their glasses. “I… I see.”

  
“Good, and I will send you on your way now. Remember your promise!” Kruger said and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the rider was standing half a mile in front of the wrought-iron gates of his home, the royal Palace of Shiganshina.

The rain was a mere drizzle here and the cozily-built palace beckoned him. He took a step forward, noting that the gates were wide open. Strange.

  
The guards hadn’t noticed their master approaching on foot, but someone else had. With an excited squeal, the one-year-old prince, Eren Jaeger, ran to his father on unsteady little legs.

Grisha, the rider, continued walking towards the gates. When he reached close enough for the guards to take notice, however, something small, warm and soft latched itself onto his leg.

  
“Dada!” it shouted, looking at him with huge green eyes.  
“Eren?” Grisha picked the baby up. “Who let you out here?”

  
Eren just cooed happily and reached for his glasses.

_“I want the first person who greets you once you reach your destination.”_

Grisha blanched.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, hundreds of years before your grandparents were born, there was a country barricaded by abnormally strong walls. This was the island of Paradis; a speck of land in the vast ocean, dotted with lush hills, plenty of trees and sparkling streams. Deer grazed contentedly in the bright sunshine even as trade thrived from the country’s main ports.

This little island had three kingdoms, each within its own wall: Maria, the outermost, Rose, the middle, and Sina, the interior. Each was governed by its own royal line. Maria was ruled by the Jaeger family, Rose by the Ackermans and Sina, the overlord of the other kingdoms, by the Reiss clan. They were mostly on peaceful terms.

  
Well, until Captain Kenny Ackerman found out that Marian king Eren Jaeger had their lost princess Mikasa held captive and was refusing to release her to her rightful home.

  
Kenny wanted to attack Maria right away, but as luck had it, he was subject to the order of his King Levi. His runtly Highness wanted to make sure that there was absolutely no misunderstanding between the kingdoms before planning an attack. So the Captain had to grit his teeth and watch messenger after messenger leave and return three days later with the exact same report : the Princess would not be coming home. They even had the audacity to say that she didn’t want to return, because she enjoyed living in Maria.

  
Kenny thought it was a load of bullcrap. Why would a royal Ackerman choose to remain captive with the Jaegers? They had to be lying, and he didn’t hold back in telling King Levi the same.

Every time Kenny voiced his opinion, the king would simply frown and say nothing, but the words clearly took their toll on him. Levi thought about it constantly, the furrow in his brow deepening and his posture slumping as the days passed by. The news never changed and he stopped sending messengers to ask, stopped hoping that the true heir to the Ackerman throne would ever come home.

  
“What are you planning to do now, runt?” Kenny asked him one day, several months after Mikasa’s most recent refusal. He felt entitled to call the king rude names because he had singlehandedly raised him, refusing all outward help. He was the king’s maternal uncle, after all.

  
Levi’s flint-grey eyes dulled in resignation. “I’ll go myself.”

  
Kenny smiled. “Excellent. I’ll have the men ready.”

  
****

“Your Majesty! P-pardon me, this is urgent!”

  
Eren Jaeger and his courtiers turned to look at the page. They’d been discussing the monthly matters of state in the Jaegers’ lavish court when the disheveled young man ran in without announcement or permission.

Normally, such acts would not go unpunished but Eren was willing to first listen to what he had to say.

  
He leaned forward in his uncomfortably stuffed seat. “Speak.”

  
“Your Majesty…” the page fell to his knees in respect and gratitude. When the customary two seconds had passed, he stood up again. Eren inclined his head, granting him permission to begin.

  
“News from the Rose border - King Ackerman is advancing with an army one hundred-strong. Cavalry and infantry. They are heading towards Shiganshina and will reach by tomorrow morning at the slowest.”

  
Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Is this about Mikasa?”

  
“I...I dunno, your Majesty.”

  
He stared at the trembling page long and hard, as if he personally had answers, and then sighed. “Dismissed.”

As the page sprinted out, Eren glanced at the black-haired woman by his side.

  
Her composure was perfect and she looked beautiful as always, but there was a paleness to her skin and a slight shakiness to her hands that betrayed the emotions her face wouldn’t.

  
“Mikasa, for the last time… are you going with them or not?” he asked.

  
She shook her head.

  
“No. I want to stay here. I’ll talk to them myself.” Her voice was steady and sure.

  
“You know they can declare war against us.” The king sighed. “They’re not in the wrong. Technically, keeping a member of another royal family in your kingdom is considered enough reason to attack, and the previous peace between us won’t stop them.”

  
“I know. I won’t let them harm this kingdom, Eren.” Her onyx eyes shone with reassurances he knew she’d deliver. Rather than easing his mind, it troubled him even more.

  
“Maybe you should go back home.”

  
“This _is_  my home.”

  
She was looking at him, a question clearly visible in her expression. He looked away.

Her gaze withdrew a moment later.

  
Eren then turned to his court members who had respectfully averted their eyes but stood ready for his command.

  
“It’s decided then. Pixis, you and a select troop of our most skilled soldiers will accompany the Princess to their camp and leave the negotiations to her. Keep swift horses to run communication with me. If the worst comes to the worst, I want our army hidden near the camp.”

  
With curt nods, the preparations for the next day began.

By sunrise the next morning, Levi and his soldiers had crossed wall Rose and into Marian territory. They were nowhere near Shiganshina, the capital, but his sharp eyes caught the king’s emblem. To his surprise, a smaller troop was riding towards him led by none other than princess Mikasa herself. He signalled his men to halt.

  
Mikasa didn’t look like a hostage at all. If anything, she looked healthy and well-cared-for, and she carried herself with a confident air.The fact that her hair was cut short to just above her shoulders and her clothes were more of the common variety didn’t mask her nobility in the least, it was visible in her every gesture. She was the spitting image of her mother and his aunt, the late Queen Yoko of Rose.

  
Levi had a lot of questions.

  
The two groups met and agreed to rendezvous at the nearest inn.

  
Since it was so early in the morning, Levi was saved the trouble of having masses of people trying to kiss up to him at the inn. Instead, they were greeted by a no-nonsense woman who gave them a stiff curtsy and headed straight back to the kitchens, leaving them to find their own way to the dining area. This suited Levi just fine, and went in along with two of his soldiers. the rest he left outside to put the horses in the stable and refresh themselves.

  
Levi settled for a random table in the deserted dining hall. It seemed decently clean for a public place and he didn’t have to wait too long - Mikasa arrived immediately.

She had only one person beside her, a bald old man whose eyes twinkled at the scene.  
“So you’re the famous King Levi, eh?” he asked. “Interesting.”

  
Then he went back to looking around like he’d said nothing.

Much to Levi’s amusement, Mikasa bristled and ignored the old man entirely. He’d clearly hit a nerve there, some sort of inside joke, and the raven was mildly curious. But first things first.

  
“Right. Mikasa, as a captive of the Marian State, tell me what I should do to bring you back home. I can negotiate with the king or attack. Or you can come with me right now and we’ll retreat the moment you do.”

  
The princess merely narrowed her eyes.  
“I’m not a captive. I was rescued by Eren and I’ve been living with him ever since, of my own free will. His palace is my home and I will not let you attack him.”

  
His soldiers exchanged a wide-eyed look with each other as Levi’s eyebrows shot up.

  
“Are you serious?”

  
Mikasa's defiant eyes dared him to think otherwise. He frowned.

  
“You have to understand that you’re an Ackerman, Mikasa. You’re the next in line to my throne. If anything happens to me, you’ll have to return to Rose and become its queen.”

  
“I’m staying here. End of story.”

  
His fists clenched. “Look, I’ll repeat myself one last time. You are the only possible person who can rule Maria after me. Kenny is too old, I’m unmarried and have no brats. Got it? It’s your duty as a part of our royal family to step in after me.”

  
“I made my decision years ago, Levi. I’m staying by Eren’s side.”

  
“For fuck’s sake!” he threw his hands into the air. “Does nothing get into that thick skull of yours? Do you think life is as easy as that?! Fucking wake up! This isn’t some fairytale where the prince saves the princess and they fall in love and breed like rabbits! You have responsibilities!”

  
Mikasa’s sharp intake of breath and her reddening face confirmed that she heard him at least. However, that didn’t explain the bald man’s booming chuckle.

  
“Well said, son. But you missed one detail.”

  
“Say another word and you’re fired, Pixis,” Mikasa hissed. Pixis smiled good-naturedly. “He’s smart. He’ll figure it out.”

She glared at Levi again. “Nothing you say or do will change my mind. Just go back now.”

  
His temper was rapidly rising, but before he could open his mouth and let loose another stream of crass words, the soldier to his right tugged at his arm.

  
“What, Nifa?” he barked.

  
She made a shushing gesture and pointed discreetly to a table on the other side of the room, just in time for them to catch the woman who’d greeted them earlier shoot a disdainful side-eye at the only other customer there. At first glance, he just looked like a regular country hick, but something made Levi look again.

  
His shoulder-length brown hair shielded his face from view as he calmly read a book, eating a spoonful of mash. He wore a clean, worn-out shirt and faded brown pants. Nothing out of the ordinary, but… something was off.

Levi got up and walked to the stranger, barely registering the princess’s muffled hiss and attempt to distract him with a sharp tug at his arm. He stopped right in front of him and placed one hand on the table as the other roughly pushed the man’s hair off his face.

“As I thought.” he murmured, looking into those familiar (and dangerously narrowing) teal eyes. The man’s hand, which had tightened on his wrist, relaxed its grip as he recognized the raven. Just as reflexively, Levi’s hand loosened in Eren’s hair.

  
Eager eyes took in every detail of the other’s face, noting the little familiarities and differences.

  
After all, it had been six years.

Eren broke the silence first.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Do your research, brat. Most peasants can’t read but even if they could, there’s no chance in hell they’d be this clean and polished.” Sure enough, there wasn’t a smudge of dirt to be seen on the Marian king’s body or outfit. He smiled sheepishly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
Eren let go of Levi’s wrist and the raven took the hint, pulling his hand away as well.

  
“About this situation…” the brunet began, standing up and turning towards the others. They were staring at him with odd expressions.

  
“What? Don’t look so confused, you knew I was supposed to be here,” he stated.  
“It’s nothing. Continue, your Highness.” Pixis replied.

Eren gave them a slightly suspicious look.  
“I heard everything that happened, and it's pretty obvious that this young woman here-" Eren indicated Mikasa, “doesn't want to go to her homeland, even though it's her duty to.”

  
Said princess looked at him coldly. He ignored her and continued, “Levi, are you still planning to attack?”

  
The other king shook his head. “I was under the impression that you were keeping her against her will when I said that.”

  
Eren nodded once. “I thought so. What will you do now?”

  
Levi took his time in thinking it over, analyzing whether he had a chance to convince the princess to return for good. He observed them. Mikasa was glancing at Eren from time to time while the latter was waiting patiently for him to decide. He seemed to be consciously avoiding her gaze.

  
Interesting.

Did this mean that the prince saved the princess... without falling in love with her?

If it did, he’d have an excellent bargaining chip with which he could bring Rose’s lost princess back.

  
Looking Eren straight in the eye, he replied, “I'll try to convince her. Can you put up with me for a week?”

  
The Marian king gave him a genuine smile.  
“Of course.”

Eren wasted no time in sending a message back to his palace. “False alarm, the kingdom is not under attack. We have guests. Prepare the best rooms, scrub them down and sanitize them thoroughly.” he instructed the waiting messenger. The man nodded and spurred his horse back to Shiganshina.

  
He heard a chuckle somewhere behind him.  
“What?” he snapped.

  
“I’ve never seen you this concerned about the cleanliness of our guest’s rooms, is all,” Mikasa said with another laugh.

  
The brunet suddenly seemed very interested in a random patch of grass. “It’s not my fault that someone is a clean freak.”

  
‘Someone’ was watching the exchange fondly. “Oi, Eren.”

  
“Yes?”

Levi held his arms out in a gesture Eren recognized well. He gladly walked into them for a quick reunion hug.

  
“You’ve grown.” the raven commented.

  
“You haven’t.” Eren replied tongue-in-cheek, earning him a fresh round of laughter from the others and a glare from the man in his arms. His only response was to puff out his chest, proud that he was almost a foot taller than the king of Rose. Levi squeezed him harder than necessary in retaliation.

  
The brunet squeezed back, thinking that a younger version of him would probably be red as a tomato at this kind of close physical contact with Levi. As it was, his heartbeat sounded a little too loud in his ears.

  
He cleared his throat and pulled away, ignoring the fact that everyone’s eyes were on him again.

  
“Let’s get going. It’s almost a full day’s journey back to Shiganshina.”

True to his word, the royal retinue reached Eren’s palace in the wee hours of the next morning,worn out from riding all day long with no rest. As the two kings dismissed their respective armies, a few butlers arrived, ready to escort them to their rooms. It was obvious they heeded Eren’s message as the entire palace was practically gleaming and smelled faintly of cleaners and soap.

  
The travelers then retired, bidding a short goodnight by the staircase. Mikasa pecked Eren on the cheek and he offered her a sweet smile right after. “Goodnight, Mikasa.”

  
“Night, Eren,” she returned his smile and then turned to Levi.

  
“Goodnight, King Ackerman,” she said, and then ascended without waiting for a reply.

  
Levi wasn’t too bothered. His only purpose for the entire week was to talk to her, after all. But he was curious as to her relationship with Eren; they seemed very close.

  
“She never liked you much,” Eren stated, watching her go.

  
“Mm, I’m not exactly favorite-person material.”

  
“No, I mean even before today. She always scowled whenever I mentioned your name.”  
He gave Eren a surprised side-eye. “You talk to her about me?”

  
The brunet shrugged, eyes on the banister. “A little.”

There was an awkward pause which Eren hastened to fill. “Anyway, it’s late and you must be tired. Let’s talk tomorrow.”

  
“Okay.”

  
The butler waiting by Levi’s side straightened up and made to lead the way to his room. They walked along the dim corridor of the same floor.

  
Levi turned back to the staircase on a hunch only to catch Eren watching him thoughtfully. He looked tired.

The raven made a shooing gesture and Eren smiled, mouthing a ‘goodnight’. Just like old times. Levi allowed a small smile back and the brunet finally turned and walked in the opposite direction, presumably to his room.

  
Once Levi was settled for the night, he blew out the candle on his bedside table and sat there, waiting for the sun to rise again.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, Eren, when will you tell us the good news?” Armin, Eren’s childhood friend turned prime strategist and advisor, asked, blue eyes gleaming over his spectacles.

They were in the royal Library where generations of the Jaegers documented their observations and useful information for the perusal of future kings and queens. It was quiet and smelt of the ink and parchment which Armin used to continue this tradition, and Eren often came here before the day’s court activities began.

“You already know it, there’s no war.” The king sighed and sank into his favourite armchair.

His friend gave him a sharp jab. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Eren idly rubbed his shoulder, too relaxed to bother.

“Something along the lines of your orders yesterday.” Armin probed, putting down his pen and watching his friend. “I’ve never seen the seen the servants so annoyed at having to scrub everything down, with boiling water no less, at such short notice.”

  
Eren grunted and the blond frowned, less than satisfied with that answer. He got to the point.

“Levi’s here, isn’t he?”

The brunet closed his eyes. “Yes.” was his calm response.

“ _E-ren_! Wake up, you lazy ass, and look at me.”

The king continued pretending to nap, much to his friend’s annoyance.

“Don’t leave me hanging like this, you know I hate half-told gossip.”Then, after a moment’s pause, “Okay, if you want to be boring, I think I’ll meet him myself today. He’s not interested in women, I’m a charming and smart man. I can make it work.”

Eren sprang up. “You’re not serious.”

“Not at all, but you should’ve seen your face.” Armin smirked at his friend’s outrage and patted him on the shoulder. “Six years later and you’re still not over him, huh?”

“Hmpf.” The brunet rolled his eyes. “Don’t say it like that. It sounds like he’s my ex-lover or something.”

“Oh, he’s definitely something.”

Eren shifted his weight.

  
In the two years he’d spent in Trost as Levi’s apprentice, he couldn’t deny that the man had grown from peculiar and abrupt to decidedly beautiful in his eyes. He had been a strict but excellent mentor.

Once they broke the ice and really got talking, Levi proved to be kind, odd and loyal - in that order - and somehow that combination struck the then-teenager’s heart as something worth latching onto.

It could have been worse.

Lost in his musings, Eren didn’t know that their voices carried clearly through the library and could be heard from the outside. And Levi, who had been walking past the library doors, happened to overhear the entire conversation.

  
The little king stood gaping, his eyes comically wide as this new piece of information lodged itself into his brain. They weren't talking about him, were they? If they were… what a mess. Mikasa was in love with Eren (as far as he could tell), who was apparently in love with him, and had been since their time together.

 _Him_ , Levi Ackerman, the short, grumpy and strange-looking man that no one in their right mind would fall for.

He chuckled and slid down the wall. It sounded nervous to his own ears. His hands shook and he pressed them against the thick carpet to steady them.

Really? Eren was in love with him? His determined, almost vengefully angry young student… him?

That kid was really something else.

But then his brain picked up on a idea so simple, it was brilliant.

If he ignored the guilty pang in his heart… it felt like Ymir herself had handed him the key to solve the problem regarding Rose’s princess.

Everything was falling in place, and the solution was as simple as making it look like Eren was taken and would stay that way. By the end of the week, a frustrated Mikasa would be back where she belonged.

  
All he had to do was flirt with the Marian king in her presence.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the bustling city of Trost, Hange Zoe was having a rather interesting afternoon.

Zoe was the lead researcher of Trost’s labs and Levi’s occasional strategist. She was everything he wasn’t: hyperactive, volatile, openly inquisitive and diabolical. She was also one of the few people he could trust with... sensitive matters.

Presently, Hange was having an animated conversation with Flegel Reeves, the son of the late town ‘benefactor’ and business tycoon Dimo Reeves. The central Military Police, an elite group based in Sina, had murdered the businessman and framed his son, but Hange’s cunning mind had formulated and executed a perfectly-timed plan to expose the Police that was a huge success. Reporters swarmed around the two, eager for the full story.

As she was giving Flegel some good words of advice, a messenger skidded to a halt before her.

‘Letter for you, Lady Zoe.”

She accepted the envelope with a slight frown but her annoyance at being interrupted melted away when she saw the King’s seal on the thick paper, with “Urgent” and “Confidential” written at the top in Levi’s familiar almost-scrawl.

“Thank you!” She beamed at the messenger, who returned the smile a tad nervously.

Hange gave her ‘fans’ a cheerful wave and raced through a series of side-alleys into a modest pub before charging in, stopping at a table, and grabbing a mildly surprised blond man to propel him to the backroom.

Once inside, she shut the door and bolted it.

Erwin Smith raised one impressively thick eyebrow.

“My, my, and I never thought the day would come when you’d try to corner me alone.”

“Shut up,” Hange wheezed, clearing a shelf of empty bottles to lean against.

Once her breath had been sufficiently caught, she pulled the envelope from under her arm and thrust it at him.

“It’s from Levi.”

Erwin plucked it from her outstretched hand, scanning the warnings on the envelope.

“Sounds serious,” he said, pulling out a pocket knife and expertly cutting open the seal. The letter itself was two lines on a single sheet of paper:

_How the fuck do I flirt? I need details. NOW.  
PS. It’s not about Mikasa, in case someone is shitbrained enough to think that._

Hange, who had been reading by Erwin’s shoulder, let out a delighted cackle. “Oh, this is precious! He _likes_ someone!”

Erwin’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “About time, I’d say.”

The pair knew that although Levi was attracted only to men, he’d never been in love before. The postscript wasn’t directed at them. He’d probably scribbled it as an afterthought, paranoid that his messenger might read it and spread rumors that he was hankering after his cousin. His handwriting looked messier and larger than usual.

He'd clearly been flustered while writing this letter, judging by his brisk and snappy tone and the fact that he didn’t address it to anyone in particular.

Hange could imagine the poor man locking his door and triple-checking for any hint of a living presence before picking up the pen.

“Erwin, our boy needs us. Do something!”

“Why me specifically?” He tilted his head to one side in a surprisingly cute puppy-like way.

Hange was unmoved. “Because you’re the one who seduces people into into revealing important information! If Levi wanted advice about blackmailing someone, I would gladly answer.”

Erwin raised his hands in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll reply. Let’s see… to flirt with someone you’ve just met, you have to make eye contact for short periods first. Catch their eye, smile, let them know you’re interested. Then approach them and talk. Keep it light, compliment them, tell them what’s attractive about them.”

Hange crossed her arms.

“After that, listen when they talk. Ask questions. Lean in so that they know you’re interested. Touch them, not inappropriately of course. Body language is also important- keep your body angled towards them. Make jokes-”

“Erwin.” She cut him off with a pointed look.

He realized that he had been leaning in to her, his hands on her shoulders.

Erwin cleared his throat. “Sorry. It’s too easy to lose myself in your eyes.”

Hange blinked once, snorted and slapped his hands away.

“Just write the reply and send it, Levi’s counting on us.”

* * *

 Eren had a meeting the next evening which he invited Levi to attend.

“It’ll be me, Mikasa, Armin and the heads of State looking over the results of our latest agricultural survey and revising the taxes if needed. Matter of two or three hours,” he explained.

They were standing in an airy veranda on the ground floor which opened to the palace gardens. The older man was curious to see how his former student would handle the meeting.

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

“Great! I’ll take you to the meeting hall, be ready by 5 PM.”

Levi nodded and Eren gave him a smile before walking away, his footsteps calm and unhurried.

The difference between this King and the prince he knew a few years ago was unsettling.

Levi could still see the teenager rushing all over his massive stone castle, easily excited or angered by the smallest thing. Young Eren was furious whenever he went wrong and passionately determined to do better, so eager to prove his worth that he would slave over his tasks, be it decision-making, one-on-one combat, command over an army or anything else, till his body gave out. He used to have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

Things seemed to have changed for the better now, and Levi was glad for it.

He was currently standing in a veranda which opened to the palace gardens. Late morning sunlight streamed through the trees, making the tastefully arranged plants and bushes shine a vivid green.

Eren, who had been going to the library three floors above him, snuck a peek at the veranda and in a millisecond, his resolution not to stare at his guest flew out of the window.

Levi leaned with his forearms against the wooden railing, seemingly lost in some kind of daydream. The breeze ruffled his hair and he was smiling, almost glowing in the sunshine.

It was a beautiful sight.

A smack on the head broke Eren out of his daze and he turned back in irritation. Armin stood behind him with a roll of paper and a smirk.

“If you’re done ogling, Your Highness, we have pre-meeting preparations to make.”

* * *

 Much to Levi’s disappointment, he couldn’t try any of his newly-learned flirting techniques on Eren at the meeting.

The brunet sat ramrod-straight in his chair, listening patiently as each Head made their reports, occasionally nodding or frowning at their statements without interrupting them.

Once the head of Agriculture was done speaking, Eren leaned forward, his eyes sweeping across the lot of of them.

“To summarize: the output is significantly better than last year. Some of you want to reduce agricultural taxes while others want to keep them the same, am I right?”

There were murmurs of approval around the table.

“Armin, what are the reports of our other sources of income?”

“Our overall trading income is thirty percent, higher than last year’s which was twenty-six percent. But transportation income is only twelve percent this time as compared to last year’s twenty percent.”

“I see.” Eren thought about it for a moment. “What are the specific increases in trade?”

“Well, overseas trade and interstate trade, especially with Rose, have the highest increase in income.”

Levi, who had been listening attentively all this time, sat up straighter at the mention of his kingdom. The other members bowed their heads at him.

One of them raised his hand.

“Lady Mikasa, if I may?”

“Do you have anything to add to Armin’s statement?” she asked calmly.

“No…”

“Then it can wait until the meeting is over, Leon. Don’t divert the topic.”

“Right, my Lady,” he retreated, properly chastised.

Eren smiled affectionately at her before resuming the discussion and Levi felt something flare up inside him. Shit, if Eren kept up this kind of behaviour, Mikasa would never leave!

  
“....so we have to balance things out. I suggest we reduce the agricultural taxes and raise them on trade. All in favor, raise your hands,” the brunet’s voice rang out.

A little more than half the members raised their hands as Levi blinked. How much had he missed?

“What about the rest?” Eren asked.

“It would be better if you kept both the taxes at the same rate as last year, Your Majesty. The transport sector is struggling and won’t be able to pay increased taxes. Or you could increase the agricultural taxes as well,” one of the members said.

The King nodded. “Good points. We don’t have a transport survey yet, do we?”

“No, your Majesty.”

“Then conduct one and we’ll hold another meeting to decide on both taxes.”

  
“Yes, your Majesty,” the Heads of State nodded.

Eren glanced at his guest. Levi was watching him with rapt attention and a proud little smile on his lips. Suddenly, the words on the tip of Eren’s tongue evaporated. He stared back at the shorter man, his heart sputtering.  
They locked gazes for two heavily expectant, feverish minutes, and then Levi’s storm-grey eyes widened. He looked away.

Eren reluctantly turned back to the others and cleared his throat.

If the courtiers noticed anything, they didn't show it, awaiting Eren’s words with the same seriousness as always. Armin gave him an amused look over his papers. Somewhere under the table, hidden in the folds of her skirt, Mikasa’s fist clenched tight.

Eren realized that the meeting was practically over, the decision having been made two minutes ago. They were simply sitting here for formality’s sake.

“Meeting dismissed.” he said.

Levi was the first person to leave.

* * *

He was just curious about his former student and his abilities, Levi told himself, sitting on his bed in the dead of the night and reading through Erwin’s five-page letter which he’d received (and studied a portion of) that morning. It started out innocently enough, but the further he read, the more suggestive Erwin’s advice got.

_For fuck’s sake, idiot. I’m not trying to get laid here._

He crossed out yet another variation of flashing Eren in a supposedly “flirty” way and sighed. He’d stick to the first three pages, they had reasonable tips which he could agree with.

Putting the letter aside, he eyed the candle nub by his desk with a sleepy interest. He didn’t even realize he had been staring at Eren during the meeting until the latter caught him. It was painfully awkward and he’d rushed out of the hall as soon as they were dismissed, avoiding everyone for the rest of the day.

If this was Levi’s reaction to a simple look, he didn’t want to think about actually talking to Eren in a more-than-friendly way.

At the same time, he wanted to see how the younger man would react.

“Stop judging me,” he murmured to the candle and blew it out, burying his face in his arms. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis I and this chapter is late, but [ IT HAS ART ](https://erentitanchild.tumblr.com/post/175667744901/made-a-request-from-ackermission-go-check-out)!! Done by the wonderfully talented and generous [ erentitanchild](https://erentitanchild.tumblr.com/)!  
> Seriously, send them some love, it's beautiful.  
> And without further ado, onto the chapter! I think you'll like this one :)  
> Beta'd by the patient and great [ SJ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19).

_It’s just a hand. How hard can it be?_ Levi had thought as he got dressed that morning.

 Now he realized exactly how hard it could be.

 He was having breakfast with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and a blonde kid who Eren had introduced as Falco from the land of Marley, but hadn’t said much else about him. Making a mental note to ask Eren later, Levi surveyed the rest of the scene. Eren sat at the head of the table with Levi and Falco at his left and Mikasa and Armin at his right. He was chewing at the moment and listening to Armin and Falco have an involved discussion about Marley’s customs. Mikasa alternated between watching them in amusement and glancing at Eren.  None of them took much notice of Levi. That was a good thing, because he’d never be able to do what he was planning if he was being watched.

 Levi’s plan was simple.

 Eren’s free hand rested on the table a few inches away from his own, and  Levi was supposed to casually hold it. It was flirty in a territorial but not-too-possessive way. He hoped.

But try as he might, Levi couldn’t make his hand cross the few inches between them and land on Eren’s. The more he stared at Eren’s large, tan, steady hand, the more worried he grew.

  _What if he moves his hand away right now? What if he doesn’t like it? Fuck, what if I’m too sweaty??_

And those were just his conscious thoughts. Levi’s subconscious, he was pretty sure, was an incoherent screaming mess. He’d never done anything _remotely_ like this before. It was just a hand, but somehow, facing off against an army of titans would be much easier for him right now.

Levi sucked in a deep breath. Eren was talking animatedly, gesticulating with his fork. He might use the hand Levi was eyeing any second now.

Heart pounding, he went for it, but when Levi reached out, his fingers curled around… thin air. Eren had lifted his hand to point at something when Levi pulled his ‘stunt’, and it got everyone’s attention.

Levi shrank back in his seat as four pairs of eyes stared at him.

Curious at his mentor’s uncharacteristic shyness, Eren leaned forward and put a hand on Levi’s arm.

 “Everything okay?”

 Levi nodded slowly. Eren frowned as he watched the older man. Then something must have clicked and he smiled in apparent understanding.

 “Levi, why didn't you tell me you didn't have a fork?”

 It was a good thing no one could read Levi’s mind as he clutched the fork Eren handed him. Especially not the Falco kid - he'd end up learning some colourful language.

* * *

 

 

_Can't I just be sassy or aloof?_

Levi read over Erwin’s letter again, looking for anything remotely comfortable. But everything was so… positive. Loving.

Bleh.

 As he studied the bullet points, Levi noticed something interesting. Almost every point included either touch or eye contact in some form. Was that the true basis of flirting?

A lot of Eren’s mannerisms in their second year together suddenly made sense.

Once Eren got comfortable with Levi, he turned out to be a very touchy-feely person. He'd often place a hand on Levi’s shoulder as they talked, bump his shoulders playfully, brush his knees against Levi’s under the table, or play with Levi’s hair when the latter was reading.. But never did a day pass when Eren didn't touch Levi in some way.

 Levi didn’t consider Eren’s touches flirty, though. It was a natural accompaniment to their interactions, whether they were talking, sitting in a companionable silence or doing their own things. Besides, Eren often flirted with the kitchen staff to get extra (or special) food. He’d smile a brilliant smile, compliment them with heartfelt sincerity, wink, lay it on thick till the maids were practically falling over each other to give him the freshest pies, best meats, whatever they had in hand that day. His act never failed to amuse Levi.

 Levi wasn't as easy with touch as Eren was. He only touched Eren when absolutely necessary. He'd correct Eren’s combat posture, put a hand to Eren’s forehead when he was sick, maybe pat Eren absently when he did a good job. But that was about it.

He'd always considered touch an intimate thing, but this was the first time he'd put that feeling into words.

 Levi put the letter down and looked at his hands. They were normal in size but coarse, with long, broad fingers. How would they feel to another person? Through them, he read a line in Erwin’s letter.

  _Small but thoughtful gestures reveal the intimacy between a couple._

 Small but thoughtful gestures… that reminded him of something that happened back when Eren was his apprentice.

 

_It was a cold evening in Trost city and Levi sat at the counter of a big shop, his usually neatly parted bangs now covering his forehead. He wore a threadbare coat, faded pants and plain gloves and was here to buy his monthly supply of tea leaves._

_Eren, who had come with him, was strolling the aisles with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in a similarly shabby way but had a floppy cap on his head and smudged rectangular glasses on his nose, concealing his lovely green-blue eyes._

  _Dimo Reeves, the owner of this particular shop, encouraged Levi to bring Eren on these trips since “the strapping young lad” always brought in good business.  In other words, he was surrounded by a crowd of admiring girls who often especially remembered something they had to buy only when Eren walked into the shop._

  _Levi was in no hurry, having shown Eren around the market earlier that day. This was Eren’s second trip outside Trost castle and he’d already managed to get into two street fights and one drunken brawl when Levi’s back was turned. Levi had to drag him off the last one by his ear._

  _Snorting softly at their eventful day, Levi turned to Reeves. “Bring the samples.”_

  _Reeves called his clerks and they brought an array of samples of tea leaves in tiny glass cups. They arranged the cups neatly in front of their customer, bowed and left. Levi looked at each sample carefully. They appeared to be good quality leaves, not too light or dry. They weighed just a little bit on his fingers._

  _He looked up at Reeves, raising an eyebrow. “There's another one you're not showing me.”_

  _Reeves’ expression didn't change. “No, that's everything.”_

  _“I don’t believe you. There’s another tea you have, and it’s not here.”_

  _“Your Highness, my finest samples are right in front of you.”_

  _Levi knew that Reeves was lying. The wily businessman kept his best goods to himself and sold everything else. Besides, Reeves’ hand was under the counter, and he always hid his hands when he was lying._

  _"Don’t lie to your king, just bring it out,” he said. “Or I’ll have an investigation into your past dealings.”_

  _"Well…” Reeves wiped a hand across his forehead. “I might have some stock I overlooked. I’ll go check.” He walked out of a back door, muttering to himself._

  _Levi chuckled and picked up the cup of leaves he’d been examining. Outwitting overconfident businessmen was a favorite pastime of his. That and watching awkward encounters, mainly Eren’s reactions to his admirers’ advances (especially the bolder ones)._

  _And speak of the devil…_

  _"Hi,” Eren murmured, plonking his forehead on the back of Levi’s head._

  _“Hello.” Levi made to put the cup down but Eren plucked it out of his hand. Levi almost jumped._

  _“Fuck, Eren, why is your hand so cold?”_

  _“Dunno, maybe because I feel cold?”_

  _“What happened to your gloves?”_

  _“I lost them in one of the fights.” Eren’s voice was sheepish._

  _Levi sighed. “Stop breathing down my neck.”_

  _Eren obediently propped his chin on top of Levi’s head._

  _Now that the minor annoyance was gone, Levi’s mind zeroed in on the other disturbing fact. Eren must have been without his gloves in the freezing cold for who knows how long, and they’d get to the painful stage soon if he didn’t do something about it._

_“Now give me your hands.”_

  _“Huh?!” Eren somehow managed to stutter a single syllable._

  _“I said, give me your hands, Eren.”_

  _Eren’s elbows slowly settled on Levi’s shoulders and his hands landed on the counter. Levi took off his own gloves, picked up Eren’s hands and gently began rubbing some warmth into them. The poor boy needed it, his hands were like ice. As they warmed up, Eren relaxed and leaned into Levi’s touch._

  _“Thanks,” he said softly._

  _Levi grunted in reply, slowing his motions a little now that Eren’s hands were not as cold as before. Eren's fingers tentatively wrapped around his own._

  _They stayed like that for a peaceful few seconds._

  _Then Reeves came in holding a black can. “I found some- oh!” the businessman looked them up and down, lingering on their twined hands. His face was a picture of shock and embarrassment._

  _Eren straightened reflexively, his elbows stiff and his chin no longer resting on Levi’s head. Levi dimly registered the sudden loss of weight and warmth but he mostly focused on Reeves’ reaction._

_“Oi, what's with that strange expression?”_

  _“I'll just…” The shopkeeper motioned to the door and hastily backtracked, taking the can of tea with him._

  _“Hey, gimme that!” Levi shouted from the counter, but he had already disappeared through the door. He sighed._

_“What was that all about?”_

  _Eren hesitated and then shrugged. “I... don't know.”_

 

Levi put Erwin’s letter on his desk and began tidying the pages. Times like this made him especially appreciate the soothing mindlessness of cleaning- it provided an excellent background for his thoughts.

 Eren knew exactly what they looked like and so did Reeves. They must have looked like a couple sharing an intimate moment.

 As he stacked the pages and neatly folded them, his mind absorbed the new possibilities that came with this realization.

 Levi’s previous approach had flopped because it was direct, obvious and ill-timed. He needed something more ambiguous. Something a person could see in a platonic or in a romantic way.

 

Levi rethought his plan, fine-tuning it until he was satisfied, by which time his entire room was sparkling clean and there was a mop in his hands.

Oh well. At least he wouldn't regret the clean room, and hopefully the same could be said for his improved flirting plan.

 The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully.

 Levi wandered around the palace. It was smaller than his own and obviously built for comfort rather than defense, with wooden flooring and accents, cream coloured walls, comfortable furnishing and bright decor. Paintings lined the walls, showing scenes of the ocean, the woods, a view of the sun rising over wall Maria and several portraits of the previous royal families.

 Levi took them all in. He noted a familiar feature here and there. This person had the same shade of hair as Eren’s, that one had his height, another had his smile. Many of them had nothing in common with him, though.

 A painting near the end of the gallery caught his eye. It showed a tall man standing perfectly straight. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders and his eyes, behind round glasses, were the exact same shade of green-blue-grey as Eren’s, although their expression was stern. He was dressed in a well-cut suit and held a key in his right hand. The same key Eren wore around his neck.

 

 _Grisha Jaeger,_ said the plaque underneath.

 

Intrigued, Levi looked at the next painting.

 It was Grisha again with his family. He and a pretty woman with amber eyes, who strongly resembled Eren, were sitting on ornamental chairs. The woman had a fat, bright-eyed baby on her lap, and her hands held him securely without covering his outfit too much. All of them wore rich clothing and jewels and were facing the painter. Grisha was visibly more relaxed, the lady (Carla, the plaque helpfully stated) wore a sweet smile and the baby, which was obviously Eren, looked right at the viewer with his big, curious eyes.

 

“Cute, isn't it?” a voice behind Levi said.

 He suppressed a jump and went for a casual shrug, playing along.

 “There's one just like it back home. The biggest painting in the castle.” He turned to Mikasa. “It's of your parents and you.”

 She put a hand on her hip. “And?”

 “And nothing, I'm thinking out loud.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. He stared back, resolving to keep his cool this time. This was the real reason he was here, after all, and the opportunity had presented itself. He wasn't going to let it pass.

 Mikasa crossed her arms. “How can you be so sure that _I'm_ the lost princess? What if she's out there somewhere and you have the wrong girl?”

 Levi scoffed. “Nice try, but I spent three years tracking you down. I know a lost Ackerman when I see one.”

 “Explain.”

 “Explain what?”

 “You claim that I'm lost, but I've been living in Maria my whole life. Even before I met Eren. My parents were ordinary people. So how does that make me a lost princess?” Mikasa’s defenses stayed up but the curiosity behind her question was real.

 

Levi nodded.

 

“It does. Your parents were the former King and Queen of Rose. Your father was the Ackerman heir and your mother was a descendent of the East Sea clan. Both of them had a way with people. Everyone loved them, it was a happy kingdom, blah blah blah.They had you a few years later. The entire kingdom celebrated your birth.”

 Mikasa remained cynical but she stayed where she was. Talking it as a sign to continue, Levi cleared his throat. “Around the time you were born, I was found and brought to the castle. Your parents were very kind to me. They gave me a room to myself, food, clothes, and more than that- took me in as one of their own. For a few months, I had a family.”

 Mikasa nodded, her eyes echoing the pain he relived. “But it ended, didn’t it?”

“Yes. Just days after their family portrait was finished, titans infiltrated the castle. They were supposed to kill the royal family but somehow your parents escaped with you. The titans had failed an assignment for the first time. Everyone celebrated, conspiracies floated around, the escape was the talk of the kingdom for years. No one knew how your parents did it. I later learned that one of the cooks helped them out undercover and even gave them directions to Maria.”

“Then why did it take so long for you to find me?” She uncrossed her arms. “Mikasa is not exactly a common name.”

 

Levi smiled humorlessly. “Because you didn’t have a name yet. Your father wanted to name you Geraldine and your mother wanted to name you something from her country. Apparently your mother got her way.”

 Mikasa chuckled. “She always does- I mean… did.”

 “Hm.” Levi let the silence hang for a few seconds. “Are you convinced now?”

 “No. What were my parents’ names?”

 “Herman and Yoko.”

 "What was I called in the portrait?”

 Levi smiled a little. “Just the baby Princess. They figured you looked so unique that it was okay to do the portrait without naming you. You’d be recognizable anyway.”

 Mikasa’s lips pressed together in a tight line.

 “And what do you mean, you were _found_ ? Are _you_ a real Ackerman?” she asked after a pause.

 Levi turned expressionless.

 “Let’s just say that Rose is notorious for its missing royalty.”

 “Then what are you??”

 “Biologically? Your cousin who’s had it up to here with your antics. _Are_ you convinced now?”

 

Mikasa tapped a finger to the side of her head and stepped back.

As she walked away, Levi heard a faint _“Geraldine?!”_ accompanied with a slow shake of her head.

 

He shrugged and walked the other way. Hopefully his information would sink in and make her more cooperative, although that was about as likely as pigs sprouting wings and flying.

Clicking his tongue, Levi turned the corner of the gallery and was suddenly face-to-chest with a very sheepish Eren, whose hand flew to the back of his neck.

 

“Hi,” Eren said. “Sorry you bumped into me, uh, I wasn’t standing here the whole time!”

 "What?” Levi was more amused than anything, but he wasn’t going to let it show.

 “What?” Eren echoed. His face turned pink.

 

Seeing Eren all flustered gave Levi a boost of confidence. He looked at the taller man’s face and the eyes immediately caught his attention. They were wide and greener than usual.

“You have nice eyes, Eren.”

 That threw him off. “Huh?”

 “I said, you have nice eyes, Eren. I like them.”

 “Oh… thanks..?”

 Eren was gazing at him in wonder and Levi suddenly realized he was smiling. He bit his lip and took a step back.

 “You’re welcome.” Levi looked at the floor, wondering what had suddenly come over him. “Were you going somewhere?”

 Eren nodded slowly. “Yes… I was.”

Despite his admission, Eren still stood there for a good few seconds, too dazed to even move. Then finally, with the greatest reluctance, he took one step away from Levi. And another. Until he was slowly walking away.

 

Levi was a little in shock himself, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was truly seeing the effect he had on Eren for the first time. He’d be lying if he said his ego (and his heart) didn’t swell just a little bit as Eren turned back to glance at him.

It was just a few words, but Levi felt like he’d conquered a kingdom.

 

Then Eren’s eyes met his own.

 

Even if Levi tried, he couldn’t find words for what he felt in that split second, but happy was one of them. Eren quickly turned away and strode down the corridor.

 A conveniently-placed mirror brought Levi’s attention to the fact that his face was bright red, and he beat a hasty retreat. There was more ground to cover today and more thoughts (he would erase the word ‘feelings’ from his mind) to avoid.


End file.
